Principal Celestia
to to to and to |skin = Light magentaish gray |relatives = Vice Principal Luna (younger sister) |voice = Nicole Oliver (English) Kikuko Inoue (Japanese) Elżbieta Jędrzejewska-Futera (Polish) Silvia Gâscă (Romanian) Yelena Chebaturkina (Russian, up to Friendship Games) Lina Ivanova (Russian, Legend of Everfree) Tatyana Shitova (Russian, Summertime Shorts and Choose Your Own Ending) Olga Shorokhova (Russian, Better Together season 2) Rebeca Patiño (Latin American Spanish)}} Principal Celestia is a female human and Princess Celestia's human world counterpart in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls franchise. She is the principal of Canterlot High School and older sister of Vice Principal Luna.__TOC__ Depiction in Equestria Girls ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls In the alternate world that Twilight Sparkle travels to in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Celestia appears as the principal of Canterlot High School. When Twilight's stolen crown ends up in Fluttershy's hands, she turns it over to Principal Celestia for safekeeping. Twilight goes to Principal Celestia about this matter, and Celestia explains that the only way for Twilight to get the crown to be voted Princess of the Fall Formal. At the Fall Formal proper, Principal Celestia congratulates the school students for fixing up in the gymnasium after Snips and Snails trashed it earlier, and she announces Twilight Sparkle as the winner. She later commends Twilight for her role in defeating Sunset Shimmer. ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Principal Celestia first appears walking into the gymnasium with Vice Principal Luna to check on the students making signs and posters for the CHS Musical Showcase. She expresses hope that the showcase will be even better than the Fall Formal, inadvertently reminding the students of Sunset Shimmer's actions. After the Dazzlings' arrival at the school, the Rainbooms try to warn Celestia and Luna about their true nature, but by the time they are reached, they have already been hypnotized by the sirens' song. Celestia and Luna later serve as the judges for the Battle of the Bands, and the Dazzlings hypnotize them and coerce their decision in favor of the Rainbooms instead of Trixie and the Illusions. Rainbow Rocks animated shorts Principal Celestia briefly appears in Music to My Ears. When she catches DJ Pon-3 listening to music on her headphones in the school hallway, she confiscates the headphones and gestures for DJ to get to class. ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna attempt to raise school spirit with a pep rally before the Friendship Games take place, but they are unsuccessful until Rainbow Dash sings an uplifting song and ponies up. Later, she gives Principal Cinch, the headmistress of Crystal Prep Academy, a tour of CHS, during which she sees a girl that looks like Twilight Sparkle. Cinch refers to this Twilight as her student, and Celestia believes her to be Twilight's twin sister until Pinkie Pie confusingly explains that she is the Twilight from the human world. Celestia judges the Friendship Games with Luna, Cinch and Dean Cadance. She denies any involvement of magic in the games, putting her in direct opposition with Cinch. When an incident results in Twilight transforming into Midnight Sparkle, Cinch demands Celestia's forfeit, but Celestia holds her own against the duplicitous CPA principal. In the end, she declares both schools winners and welcomes the Twilight of Crystal Prep as Canterlot High's newest Wondercolt. ''Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree, Principal Celestia serves as a chaperone alongside her sister Luna during Canterlot High School's field trip to Camp Everfree. She and Luna are stated to have gone to Camp Everfree themselves when they were younger, and they have fond memories of the camp and contributing a stone sundial as their traditional camp gift. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts The short Subs Rock primarily centers on Principal Celestia, as she fills in as a substitute teacher, only to be constantly interrupted by her principal duties. Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending In the Digital Series episode My Little Shop of Horrors, Principal Celestia entrusts Twilight Sparkle with looking after her garden while she goes on vacation. In the Pinkie Pie ending of Best Trends Forever, she gets inundated with confetti after opening a door, making Rarity predict that she will give detention as punishment. In Schedule Swap, Principal Celestia is constantly asked for help by Sunset and her friends, due to their new school schedules keeping them apart. Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship In Forgotten Friendship, Principal Celestia appears in a yearbook photo with Luna during the song We've Come So Far. Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass In Sunset's Backstage Pass, Principal Celestia makes a background appearance walking near the food trucks at the Starswirled Music Festival with her sister during the second time loop of the festival's first day. Equestria Girls: Holidays Unwrapped In "Blizzard or Bust", Celestia is almost fooled by Sunset Shimmer and her friends into thinking there is a snow day, but she is alerted to the truth by Mr. Cranky Doodle. In "Winter Break-In", Twilight Sparkle calls her to open the closed school so they can get the key to Sunset's storage space out of her locker. Merchandise Two dolls of Principal Celestia have been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: an "Original Series" doll with hairbrush, accessories, and pony Celestia figure, and a deluxe "Through the Mirror" doll with accessories, guitar, and microphone. The front of the doll and pony set's packaging reads "I'm the school principal, and a pony princess!" The back of the packaging reads "As a princess of Equestria, I guide and protect all the ponies in the land." and "As principal of Canterlot High, I oversee students and keep them under my wing!" Personality Like her Alicorn princess counterpart in Equestria, Principal Celestia is kind, calm, wise, and fair in her duties as a high school principal. Throughout most of the first film, she speaks in a mellow and somewhat disinterested tone, but her warmth and affection shows when she presents Twilight Sparkle with her crown. In the third film, Celestia displays a wider range of emotion in her expression and tone, such as mild annoyance when Flash Sentry interrupts her speech during the pep rally and resentment toward Principal Cinch when she disparages Canterlot High. Against an openly hostile foe like Cinch, Celestia keeps her cool and wits about her, knowing what words to use in order to turn the tables. Quotes Gallery es:Directora Celestia ru:Директор Селестия Category:Canterlot High School students Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Teachers